Père et fille
by virginie06
Summary: Sarada rencontre des ennemis d'un passer que ni elle, ni son père Sasuke ne connaissent, et pourtant cela risque de lui coûter la vie.


Petit OS sur les personnages du manga _Naruto_ , parce que ça reste mon manga préféré et je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai jamais écris dessus. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que de m'amuser avec.

Les évènements de cet OS se déroule après les épisodes, avec les enfants des héros, une fois que Naruto est devenu Hokage.

* * *

 _Sasuke revenait d'une nouvelle mission d'infiltration donné par son ami et Hokage Naruto. Il était épuisé, la mission avait été très difficile, il n'était pas blessé mais il avait mal aux yeux dus à l'utilisation intensive du rinnegan. Mais plus que tout, il voulait revoir sa femme Sakura et sa fille Sarada. Il arrivait devant les portes du village caché de Konoha, il entendait quelqu'un derrière lui, en passant les portes, la personnes qui le suivait lui sautait dessus, il se déplaça rapidement et l'individu tombait à côté de lui._

\- Tu n'es pas drôle Sasuke, _lui dit un petit blond._

\- Soit plus discret la prochaine fois Boruto.

\- Maissssssss.

 _Sasuke tendait sa main pour aider le jeune Boruto mais celui-ci se relevait d'un bond._

Je réussirais à t'avoir la prochaine fois sensei, _lui criait le jeune garçon avant de partir en courant._

 _Il continuait son chemin dans le village, il saluait les personnes qui lui disaient bonjours et qu'il connaissait. Il s'arrêtait devant le lieu qui servait pour l'entrainement, il aperçut un enfant avec les cheveux blancs, le jeune garçon semblait très doué, le garçon au cheveux blancs s'entraînait avec une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un noir de jais. La fillette qui allait lancer une attaque contre son ami s'arrêta d'un coup._

\- Sarada ça va ? _Lui demandait son ami._

 _Ladite Sarada se retournait et se mit a courir en direction de Sasuke. Il venait de s'accroupir et accueillit_ _la jeune fille avec joie de son bras encore présent. Il la serrait et lui fit un baiser sur le front. La jeune fille souriait comme rarement._

\- Papa, tu m'as tellement manqué !

\- Toi aussi Sarada. _Lui sourit son père._

 _Sasuke était le genre d'homme qui semblait charismatique, froid et distant mais quand il était avec sa famille, il n'était plus le même, c'était un père attentionné et un mari attentif même si souvent absent à cause de ses missions. Il tenait la main de Sarada, ils rentrèrent chez eux, Sarada racontait tout ce qui s'était passé durant la longue absence de son père. En arrivant devant la maison, il se prit une chose rose dans le torse qui venait de lui couper le souffle, il lâchait la main de sa fille et serrait sa femme contre lui._

\- Bonjour Sakura.

\- Tu es enfin revenu. _Pleurait la jeune femme contre lui_

\- Oui.

 _Sakura tirait sa fille et son mari dans la maison._

\- Alors ça c'est bien passé ? Tu ne t'es pas blessé ? Pas de danger ? _Lui demanda-t-elle rapidement._

\- Maman, laisse papa se reposer.

 _Sasuke souriait en voyant cette scène, la fillette avait le caractère de son père, calme et réfléchie mais également celui de sa mère, exité, il était difficile de concilier les deux personnalités mais peu importe, elle était comme ses parents. Sasuke se débarrassait de sa cape et s'installait sur un coussin._

\- C'était long, je ne suis pas blessé mais mon œil me fais mal, il y a eu du danger mais rien que je n'ai pas pu maîtriser.

\- Fait moi voir ton œil je vais te soigner. _Lui dit la jeune médecin._

\- A l'académie on veut toujours qu'on fasse équipe à plusieurs, pourquoi tu dois partir seul toi ? _Lui dit Sarada inquiète._

\- Je vais des missions délicates, je dois être seul pour ça.

 _Sakura s'occupait de soigner son mari pendant que leur fille était accrochée au bras de son père. Sasuke se sentait particulièrement bien dans des moments comme ça, avec la chaleur des femmes de sa vie autour de lui. Lui qui était toujours seul pour ses missions commençait à sentir cette vie lui pesait de plus en plus._

\- Tu sais que Naruto va te sauter dessus quand il sera que tu es arrivé.

\- Je sais, ça ne devrait pas tarder, Boruto a essayé de m'avoir par surprise dès mon arrivé.

\- Quoi ? Quel Baka ce Boruto Uzumaki ! _S'écriait la fillette en se mettant en colère et en activant son sharingan._

\- Oh tu arrives à l'activité de plus en plus rapidement maintenant.

\- Oui ! Je veux être aussi forte que toi ! Kakashi-sensei a dit que toi tu y arrivais rapidement et je veux que tu sois fier de moi. _Lui dit la jeune fille en rougissant légèrement._

 _Il regardait sa fille surpris mais aussi très touchait de la voir ainsi. Il allait lui répondre quand il entendit des cris venir vers lui._

\- On dirait que Naruto arrive. Rigolait sa femme qui était en train de lui préparer un bon repas.

 _En effet les cris se rapprochaient de plus en plus et on pouvait entendre très clairement des « Sasuke » venir des toits. Sarada s'éloignait de son père et allait ouvrir la fenêtre. Naruto arrivait aussi rapidement que possible et sautait dans la maison, il scrutait son ami et le pointait du doigt._

\- Boruto ma dis que tu étais là ! Tu ne viens même pas me voir !

\- J'avais d'autres priorité.

\- Je suis le Hokage et ton meilleur ami ! _Lui dit le blond aux yeux bleux._

\- Naruto ! Tu veux dire que pour Sasuke tu serais plus important que sa fille et sa femme ?! _Sakura levait le poing et menaçait leur ami._

\- Quoi ? Non je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Et … euh bonjours Sakura, bonjour Sarada.

\- Bonjour oncle Hokage.

 _Naruto sourit à la jeune fille et s'installait pour discuter avec les deux adultes, Sarada, qui ne se sentait pas vraiment concerné s'en allait dans sa chambre quand elle entendit les mots qu'elle détestait le plus._

\- J'ai une autre mission pour toi Sasuke.

 _Elle courait dans sa chambre et s'installait sur son lit, elle regardait les photos qui étaient posés sur la commode. Il y avait une photo d'elle bébé avec son père, c'était peu après sa naissance, elle ne s'en souvenait pas mais aimait vraiment cette photo. Il y avait plusieurs photos d'elle avec sa mère et ses amis. Il y avait une autre photo avec ses parents, elle devait avoir environ 7 ans dessus, elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Sasuke avait décidé d'emmener Sakura et Sarada près du lac où, enfant, il s'entraînait avec son père. Ils avaient mangé et c'était amusé dans le lac, il lui avait aussi appris la technique de la balsamique. Même avec un seul bras il restait très puissant et surtout il était l'un des derniers détenteurs du rinnegan. Elle avait très peu de souvenir avec son père, il était toujours envoyé en mission dangereuse, à peine rentré il devait repartir pour une longue période, le plus long a été deux ans. Elle sortait de ses pensées en entendant frapper à sa porte._

\- Sarada vient manger.

\- Oui maman.

 _Elles sortirent rejoindre Sasuke, le repas se passait dans le calme._

\- Tu dois repartir quand ?

\- Tu as entendu ?

\- Juste que tu avais une nouvelle mission.

\- Je dois repartir demain.

 _La jeune fille regardait son assiette et se retenait pour ne pas pleurer, à peine revenu qu'il devait déjà partir._

\- Cela ne devrait pas durer plus de deux jours, mais c'est important.

\- Je comprends.

 _Pendant la fin du repas, Sakura et Sasuke discutaient, La jeune Uchiha reparti rapidement dans sa chambre pour allait dormir. Plus tard ses parents allaient eux aussi dans leur chambre, quelques minutes après Sarada frappaient à la porte de ses parents._

\- Je peux dormir avec vous ?

\- Bien sûr viens. _Lui dit son père._

 _Elle prenait place entre Sasuke et Sakura, celui-ci passait son bras valide autour d'elles et ils s'endormirent. Le lendemain après le petit déjeuné, Sakura embrassait sa famille et se rendait à l'hôpital travailler, Sasuke emmenait Sarada à l'académie. En public il n'y avait pas d'effusion de sentiments, en tant qu'Uchiha cela était comme inscrit dans les gènes._

\- On se revoit dans deux jours, soit sage Sarada.

\- Oui papa, fait attention à toi.

 _Elle fait un bisou à son père et le regardait partir. Sans se retournait Sasuke quittait le village et se dirigeait vers la forêt. La journée était vraiment très longue pour Sarada, l'école était vraiment ennuyeuse pour elle, même si elle avait ses amis et Boruto pour la faire rire mais aujourd'hui elle était pas d'humeur. Quand elle rentrait chez elle, elle demandait à sa mère comment était sa journée et n'ouvrait à peine la bouche. C'était toujours comme ça le jour après le départ de Sasuke. Le soir elle faisait un tour avec Boruto et Konohamaru. Quelques villageois étaient en pleine discussion quand en passant à côté d'eux elle entendait une conversation particulièrement désagréable pour elle._

\- Tu as entendu, il paraît que Sasuke Uchiha était de retour.

\- Oui mais il est reparti en mission.

\- Je suis sûr que toutes ses missions c'est pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait.

\- N'importe quoi, c'est un ninja important au village, en plus il a une famille et il est ami avec le Hokage.

\- Moi on m'a dit que cette mission était un piège.

 _La vieille femme semblait fière d'elle mais quand elle vît un kunai tomber à ses pieds et des yeux rouges tournait vers elle, elle prit peur._

\- Je vous interdis de dire du mal de mon père ! Il est bien mieux que vous ! _Criait Sarada._

\- Sarada arrête ! _Essayait de la retenir Boruto._

\- Pour qui te prends-tu jeune fille ! Il est interdit de s'en prendre aux villageois !

\- Je suis Sarada Uchiha, fille de Sakura Haruno et Sasuke Uchiha !

 _La vieille femme semblait pétrifiée. Konohamaru et Boruto accompagnaient Sarada chez elle en essayant de la calmer. Elle prit sa mère dans ses bras et allait se couchait, Boruto expliquait à Sakura que ce n'était rien, une mauvaise nuit. Sakura allait embrassait sa fille et se couchait juste après. Sarada n'arrivait pas à dormir, et si c'était vrai ? Et si la mission était un piège ? Non, Naruto ne l'aurait pas envoyé, sauf s'il n'était pas au courant ? Elle venait de prendre sa décision, son père, le héros de guerre, elle allait le sauver. Elle prenait ses vêtements rapidement et s'en allait doucement. Elle courait dans la forêt, Sakura lui en voudrait, elle s'inquièterait, mais elle ne pouvait pas laissait mourir son père. Sarada allait de plus en plus vite, il faisait vraiment noir, elle commençait à avoir peur, elle déclenchait son sharingan pour se protéger mais elle ne se rendait pas compte d'être suivi, d'un coup ce fût le trou noir. Sasuke qui dormait sur le sol terreux, au chaud dans sa cape, se réveillait en sursaut. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose n'allait pas,_ _pas pour lui mais pour Sakura et Sarada. Il essayait de se raisonner, rien ne leur arriverait, elles étaient à l'abri à veiller l'une sur l'autre. Il tentait de se rendormir mais rien n'arrivait à le faire replonger dans son sommeil. Le lendemain Sakura se réveilla, comme chaque matin, elle préparait le petit déjeuner, et le déjeuner de sa fille. Une fois que tout étai prêt elle se dirigeait vers la chambre de sa petite fille, en frappait mais il n'entendait pas de réponse, elle poussait la porte, elle fût surprise de ne voir personne. Elle cherchait dans toute la maison mais pas de trace de Sarada, paniquait elle courait dans le village à la recherche de la jeune Uchiha, elle frappait contre la porte de la famille Uzumaki. La petite Himawari vient lui ouvrir la porte._

\- Bonjour tata Sakura.

\- Bonjour, est-ce que tes parents sont là ?

\- Oui, maman ! Papa !

 _Hinata et Naruto alerté par les cris se déplacèrent vers la porte._

\- Sakura ça va ? _Lui demanda l'héritière Hyuga._

\- Est-ce que Sarada est là ? _Demanda la jeune mère inquiète._

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Je ne la trouve pas, nulle part !

\- Viens entre.

 _Naruto emmenait Sakura dans le salon pendant qu'Hinata lui apportait un thé. Sakura leur racontait ses recherches, pendant son discours Boruto se sentait de plus en plus mal._

\- Boruto tout va bien ?

\- Non.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _L'interrogeait son père._

\- Je crois que je sais pourquoi Sarada est parti.

\- S'il te plaît, raconte-moi Boruto. _Le suppliait Sakura._

 _Boruto racontait tout ce qui c'était passé la veille au soir, les trois parents étaient énervés après la vieille femme, mais surtout terriblement inquiet pour Sarada. Nauto et Sakura allaient demander à Sai de faire parvenir un message à Sasuke pour le prévenir. Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'envoi du message, en pleine forêt, Sasuke perchait sur un arbre aperçu l'oiseau d'encre de Sai, il prit le message et le lit. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour faire demi-tour et repartir vers le village. Il utilisait sa capacité à se transporter pour allait plus vite. Il arrivait assez tard le soir, complètement épuisé par l'utilisation de sa capacité, mais il cela lui importait peu._

\- Sakura !

\- Oh mon dieu Sasuke ! _La jeune rose courait contre son mari et pleurait._

\- Vous avez des nouvelles ?

\- J'ai cherché dans la forêt avec Shikamaru mais rien.

\- Sasuke … Sakura ..

 _Kakashi approchait d'eux et leur tendait une petite paire de lunettes rouges._

\- C'est les lunettes de Sarada … _Pleurait Sakura._

\- Kakashi montrait moi où vous avez trouvé les lunettes. _Lui ordonna Sasuke._

\- Je viens avec vous.

\- Non, reste ici au cas où elle reviendrait.

\- Sasuke, laisse-moi venir avec toi, avec Akamaru on pourrait être utile.

 _Sans perdre de temps, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai, Kiba et Naruto partaient dans la forêt à la recherche de Sarada. Plus loin, à la frontière du village, dans une grotte sombre, se trouvait la petite Sarada, elle était attachée à une sorte de poteau en bois qui lui griffer les bras, il faisait froid, elle grelottait, elle ne voyait pas très clair mais elle entendait des bruits de pas._

\- Qui êtes-vous ?! _Criait-elle._

\- Alors ma petite, tu n'es plus aussi féroce que l'autre soir dans le village.

\- Vous êtes la vieille ?

\- Pas si vieille mais oui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à mon père ?

\- A ton père rien, ses toi que je veux.

 _La jeune ninja commençait à avoir peur, elle activa son sharingan pour essayer de faire peur à la femme qui était en face d'elle._

\- C'est ça que je veux.

\- Mes...mes yeux ?

\- Exactement !

\- Mais pourquoi ? _Commençait à pleurer la petite fille._

\- Il y a plusieurs années, ton oncle m'a empêché d'avoir ses yeux là.

\- Mon oncle … Naruto ?

\- Non, ton vrai oncle Itachi. Il a tué toute sa famille, sauve son petit frère mais il l'a obligé à devenir plus fort.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- Pour une personne autre qu'un Uchiha ne peut pas avoir de sharingan, mais toi, tu as les yeux aux premiers stades, je pourrais les maîtriser si je les prends.

\- Mon père vous tuera pour ça !

\- Ton père est en mission, il est toujours en mission, il ne te sauvera pas.

 _Sarada en colère réussit à faire les signes nécessaires à la balsamique et lança une boule de feu sur la femme. Elle réussit à lui brûler le bras. En colère la femme frappa la fillette qui tomba inconsciente._

 _Au centre de la forêt, l'équipe de recherche tourner en rond._

\- Pourquoi on ne trouve rien !

\- Calme toi Sasuke, on va trouver. _Essayait de le réconforter son meilleur ami._

\- On attend Kiba, il aura peut-être plus de nouvelles.

 _Le sang de Sasule était en ébullition, il ne pouvait pas attendre son rien faire. Frustré de ne plus pouvoir utiliser son rinnegan à cause sa trop grande utilisation pour revenir, il se sentait impuissant. En colère il envoyait son chidori contre un arbre._

\- Je ne peux pas perdre Sarada, je ne me le pardonnerais pas, jamais je ne pourrais revoir Sakura si ça arrivait .

\- Idiot ! On va retrouver Sarada ! Tu es Sasuke Uchiha, le héros de la quatrième Grande guerre. Tu étais le dernier membre d'un clan d'élite et par-dessus tout, tu es un des ninjas les puissants qui existent.

 _Sasuke regardait Naruto, depuis combien de temps était-il devenu si mature ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il sourit à son meilleur ami pour le remercier. Tout le monde se retournait quand ils entendirent les aboiements d'Akamaru._

\- On a trouvé une piste.

\- Montre nous le chemin. _Lui dit le jeune Hokage._

\- Attendez, Kakashi, connaissaez-vous le clan Miroku ?

\- C'était un clan de Konoha, ils voulaient être en charge de la police, mais Madara étant un des fondateurs de la ville avait donné cette tâche à son clan. Une femme du clan, Rin Miroku avait juré que si elle possédait le sharingan elle serait plus puissante que les Uchiha, c'était peu de temps avant qu'Itachi tue tout votre clan.

\- Pourquoi s'en prendre à Sasuke ? Il possède des yeux que jamais personne n'a pu posséder ? _Demanda Naruto._

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas lui qui ait visé. _Dit calmement Sai_.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? _Demanda Kiba sans comprendre_

\- Sai à raison, ce n'est pas Sasuke que veut cette femme. _Dit Kakashi_

\- Je ne comprends rien. _Dit Naruto en se grattant la tête_

\- Ils ont raison, pourquoi ne pas s'en prendre à moi directement, de nombreuses années sont passé depuis la mort de mon clan, pourquoi revenir maintenant, après tout ce temps. Indiqua Sasuke à son ami.

\- Parce qu'avant tu étais le seul Uchiha et que maintenant tu as une fille. _Réfléchi Naruto_

\- On n'a pas de temps à perdre.

 _Toute l'équipe suivait Kiba et Akamaru à travers la forêt, ils arrivaient près de la grotte, ils y avaient de nombreux ninjas qui étaient aux alentours. Dans la grotte Sarada était attachée à une sorte de table d'opération. La table était froide, ses mains et ses pieds étaient attachés avec un fils de chakra très dur, ses yeux étaient ouvert de force, une lumière lui brûler la rétine._

\- Allez jeune fille, montre- moi tes magnifiques yeux rouges.

\- Jamais !

\- Tu crois encore que ton père va venir te sauver, aller, montre-moi tes yeux !

E _n colère Rin frappa Sarada à l'estomac qui essayait de crier du plus fort possible et n'arrivait plis à retenir ses larmes._

\- Elle est là.

 _Sasuke faisait tout pour garder son calme, mais les cris de sa fille étaient insupportable à entendre._

\- Naruto et Sasuke vous entré dans la grotte pendant que Kiba, Sai et moi nous allons retenir les autres ninjas.

\- Merci Kakashi-sensei.

 _Kiba, Kakashi et Sai se battaient avec les ninjas pour laisser la place à Naruto et Sasuke. Les deux amis entrent dans la grotte sans faire de bruit. Sasuke sortait son katana en avançant suivi par Naruto. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce lugubre que Sasuke pouvait confondre avec le labo d'Orochimaru, dans des bocaux se trouvaient des cerveaux, des mains, des yeux. Sur une table se trouvait des rouleaux avec écrits les allers et venus de Sasuke au village, les heures de travailles de Sakura. Les hobits et mouvements de Sarada et même les moments où elle allait chez ses amis. Les cris se faisaient à nouveaux entendre, ils approchèrent discrètement. Ils observaient ce qui se passait, quand Naruto aperçut le chakra sortir de la main de Rin et se rapprocher des yeux de Sarada il bondit hors de la cachette, Sasuke se jetait sur Rin pendant que l'hokage allait détacher la jeune fille. Sasuke recula quand il entendit des pas arriver vers eux._

\- Tout va bien Sarada ? _Lui demanda le jeune père_

\- Oui ..oui.

\- Bien, Naruto emmène Sarada à l'extérieur, si je ne reviens pas dans 10 minutes partaient sans moi.

\- Sasuke..

\- Fais ce que je dis Naruto, pense à Sakura.

\- Bien.

\- Papa non !

 _Sasuke tournait légèrement son visage vers Sarada, la jeune fille pouvait voir les yeux de son père, rouge avec un sharingan qu'elle ne connaissait pas, son œil violet possédait la même forme que le sharingan. Naruto prit Sarada dans ses bras et laissa Sasuke seul. Sasuke allumait son katana de son chidori et commençait à attaquer les personnes dans la pièce, avec son seul bras il réussit à mettre à terre les ninjas qui l'attaquaient mais n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver le shuriken qui venait de l'atteindre sur le côté. Il laissa un cri lui échapper, il utilisait sa capacité pour se retrouver derrière Rin, il plongea sa main dans sa cage thoracique et empoigna son cœur._

\- Si tu retouches à ma famille je te tuerais.

\- Tu devrais vraiment le faire, parce qu'un jour j'aurais tes yeux, que ça vienne de toi ou de ta précieuse petite fille.

\- C'est toi qui as choisi ton destin.

 _Sans aucun remords, il fît naître son chidori dans sa main qui tenait le cœur de la jeune femme, la force de la foudre envoyait le corps contre le mur en pierre de la grotte. Affaiblie par la blessure, la peur de perdre Sarada et l'utilisation de son rinnegan. Il remettait sa cape correctement pour qu'on ne remarque pas sa blessure et sort sans se retourner. En sortant il aperçut ses amis sur des oiseaux de Sai. Naruto soupirait de soulagement en voyant Sasuke sortir, il lâchait la jeune fille, qui pleurait et courait dans les bras de son père._

\- Papa !

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que tu allais mourir.

 _Surpris de ses paroles il la prit contre lui._

\- Moi aussi j'ai eu peur que tu meurs.

\- Papa...

\- Allons voir maman.

 _Ils montaient sur le dos des oiseaux de Sai, Sasuke tenait fermement Sarada contre lui. Ils arrivèrent tous dans le milieu de l'après-midi à Konaha, en se posant sur la place Sarada sautait dans les bras de sa mère qui la serrait très fort mais en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Sasuke les regardaient, il était heureux que ce cauchemar soit fini. L'adrénaline venait de le quitter, il ressentait la douleur de sa blessure et s'effondrait au sol._

\- Sasuke ! _Criait Naruto_

\- Papa !

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? _Demanda sa femme inquiète._

 _Sasuke et Sarada étaient conduits à l'hôpital, Tsunade s'occupait de Sasuke pendant que Sakura ausculté Sarada, elle n'avait rien de grave, elle put la soigner rapidement._

\- Sakura.

\- Hinata

 _Hinata prit son amie dans ses bras, Boruto serrait Sarada dans ses bras._

\- Comment va Sasuke-sensei ?

\- On ne sait pas encore Boruto.

\- Sakura.

\- Tsunade, comment va-t-il ?

\- Il va bien, heureusement il est arrivé rapidement, il ne pourra pas faire trop d'efforts pendant quelques semaines.

\- On peut le voir ?

\- Oui, mais il encore un peu faible et risque de ne pas pouvoir parler beaucoup.

 _Tous ceux qui étaient venu rendre visite à Sasuke entrent dans sa chambre, il est dans son lit et tourne la tête vers eux._

\- Papa, je suis désolé.

\- C'est de ma faute. Lui dit son père vraiment énervé contre lui-même

\- Ce n'est de la faute de personne.

 _Sasuke regardait Sakura et Sarada, il se sentait vraiment chanceux, Sakura lui expliquait son diagnostic, Naruto et Boruto venaient le saluer avant de partir. Sarada était monté dans le lit avec Sasuke et le regardait avec un grand sourire._

\- Pourquoi regardes-tu ton père comme ça.

\- Parce que je savais que tu viendrais me sauver, et en plus tu vas rester longtemps à la maison.

 _Sasuke sourit ainsi que Sakura, elle s'allongeait avec Sasuke et Sakura, Sarada se mettait entre eux._

\- Oui je reste longtemps avec vous.

\- Papa, maman, j'aimerais quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

 _Elle leur sourit et s'endormit entre ses parents._

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plus, une petite review ?


End file.
